Happiness Comes in Tupperware Containers
by SmileVampy
Summary: It's summer vacation, during the Marauder years. When a hyperactive, geographically confused Lucius arrives at your door to initiate some holiday festivities... what's a Snape to do? Slightly fluffy oneshot. R&R please.


A/N: This is just a little something I came up with last night... I was going to add it to my collection of Teen Snape stories, but then I realized this was too sweet and wouldn't fit in with the snarkyness of the other tales. So now it's a one-shot deal. Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!

Rated for: Mild swearing, male bonding

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter... not mine. OMG! Number 6 is out in nine days!

* * *

**Happiness Comes in Tupperware Containers**

Late one July morning, young Snape was lying in his bed, trying to get a couple more hours of extra sleep when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Mmummffleflug," Snape muttered grumpily as he rose to answer it. Perhaps it was Lily Evans come to call.

He shuffled downstairs, being so completely out of it that he nearly killed himself tripping over his own fluffy serpent slipper-clad feet. The pounding came again, louder and more impatient this time. "Coming, comming...," Snape murmured. Another knock. "Hold your goddam horses!" He had finally reached the door... he opened it slowly...

Only to be tackled to the ground by Lucius Malfoy.

"Hiya Sevy!" he squealed, having pinned poor Snape to the ground by sitting on his chest.

Snape rubbed his throbbing head. "Christ, Lucius... it's summer break... can't you wait until school starts up again to annoy the hell out of me?"

"Nope!" Lucius grinned. "As your one and only friend, it's my sworn duty to bug you as often as I can!"

This was a painfully true fact, one that Snape hated to admit.

"Okay. So what the heck do you want?" he tried to push Lucius off, but failed miserably, as his arms were little more than toothpicks. Lucius hopped to his feet and gave Snape a hand up.

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat!"

"Um... you're really, really hyped up on sugar?" Snape offered.

"Besides that, silly-willy!" The blond giggled.

"What, then?" Snape was rather horrified at being called a "silly-willy." It was just wrong... on so many different levels.

"Today's a holiday!" Quick as lightning, Lucius pulled a plastic bag out of his robes and began decking Snape's body out with a wide assortment of red, white, and blue bric-a-brac, including streamers, stickers, balloons, firecrackers, a hat, marshmallows, and a sausage or two.

Lucius pulled Snape into a fierce hug.

"Happy Independence Day, Sevy!"

Snape looked at the mini flag in his hand and sighed. "Lucius..."

Lucius stopped humming Stars and Stripes Forever. "Yeah? What's up?" he said cheerfully.

"First of all... It's July 7th... you missed the Fourth of July by three days."

Lucius's face fell.

Snape continued. "And secondly... we're British." He waved the flag in his hand. "This is an American flag. Independence Day is an American holiday. Therefore, we, as non-Yankee Brits, do not celebrate it. Understand?"

Lucius's face fell even more, if such a feat were possible. He began to cry. "But... but...," he wailed, "I made cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes, you say?"

"Yeah," Lucius sniffled, revealing a Tupperware container full of yummy baked goodness, "I mixed the batter and colored the frosting and sprinkled the sprinkles and everything!"

"Well... I guess we could still eat them...," Snape said, licking his lips hungrily.

"Nuh-uh! These are super special occasion cupcakes... and since we don't have anything to celebrate..." Lucius began marching to the trash can.

Snape grabbed Lucius's arm. "Let's find something to celebrate."

Lucius turned around to face his friend. "Huh?"

"Let's make our own holiday!"

"Okay! Like what?"

Snape pretended to ponder this for a moment. "I know... 'Cupcake Day!'"

Lucius brightened. "You mean it, Sev?"

"Of course."

And so, Serverus Snape and Lucius Malfoy joyfully observed their newfound holiday by eating every last one of the baked treats... and making little hats out of the leftover wrappers.

When the festivities were over, Lucius, beaming with happiness, turned to his bestest-best friend in the whole wide world and squealed, "Happy Cupcake Day, Sevy!"

For the second time that day, Snape was on the recieving end of a hug.

And this time, he returned it.

After all...

Those were some damn good cupcakes.

FIN

SmileVampy (psst... review!)


End file.
